


They Took my Sunshine Away

by imburningtheletters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Death, M/M, Sadness, Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imburningtheletters/pseuds/imburningtheletters
Summary: Nico didn't understand how this could happen. He shouldn't have even been near the fighting. Medics were supposed to stay back. But somehow, Will was standing in front of him, an arrowhead sticking out of his shirt.





	They Took my Sunshine Away

Nico didn't understand how this could happen. He shouldn't have even been near the fighting. Medics were supposed to stay back. But somehow, Will was standing in front of him, an arrowhead sticking out of his shirt. 

"Nico..." Will muttered, taking a step towards the pale boy. His chest spasmed with pain and Will collapsed, barely landing in Nico's arms. 

"Will!" Nico cried, lowering himself and his lover on to the dirt. Will wrapped a fist around Nico's shirt and looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry. It was about to hit your back," Will said. 

Nico felt his breath stutter and knew he was crying. "You stupid doctor! I would have been fine! Now you're dying! Medic!! MEDIC!!!" 

"Please don't yell... Please," Will pleaded, his words become harder and harder to get out. Nico gently ran a cold finger over his cheek and nodded. "I'm sorry." 

Nico shook his head. "No. It's not your fault." 

"It hurts." Will's voice was quieter then before, and Nico had to strain to hear him. 

Nico thought back to what Will used to do when Nico was healing in the infirmary and couldn't sleep because of the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. 

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. 

You told me once dear, you really loved me. And nothing else could come between. But now you're leaving, and I am broken. Cause they've shattered all our dreams." 

Will let out one last rattling breath and went still in Nico's arms. The boy pressed his forehead to Will's and sobbed. As he sat there holding his dead lover he sang softly, "Please don't take... my sunshine... away." 

Nico screamed, raw and thick with tears, and a wave of darkness left him, killing the monsters it touched. Nico let all his power go, hoping it'd be enough to kill him. To his relief, he could feel his body slowly stopping, letting him die. 

Another Apollo camper, Kyla, ran up to the pair only to stop in her tracks as she took in the boys. One was leaning over the other, pale with dark hair and a black shirt. Nico. And he was leaning over...

Faded jeans, flip flops, bright orange shirt, and a mop of blonde hair. Her brother. Will. 

"No!" She cried, dropping to her knees in front of the two boys. Everyone had turned to stare at the shout. 

Jason ran forward and kneeled besides Nico, gently pulling his head and body up and off of Will's. The boy was paler then he'd ever been, and his eyes were glazed over. 

"Nico?" Jason asked, worriedly looking over the boy. 

His chest was barely rising and falling, and a dribble of blood had snaked its way from his nose. He must have used so much power that it killed him. 

Nico gathered up all the strength he had left to tell Jason one last thing before he was gone. 

"They took my sunshine away..."


End file.
